Forbidden Love
by CookieCrazyLamboTwins
Summary: There's a new femme on the nemis. But she and Megatrons loyal 3rd in command have a secret. Find out if Soundwave will stay loyal to his leader or go against him in one Big Bang! Rating may go up! SoundwavexOC And a little ThundercrackerxSkywarp
1. Chapter 1

**Well..you see..I've kinda started getting this little obsession thing with Soundwave..? And I wrote this story! But there are some warnings! not in this chapter but there WILL be some uhh heavy petting? Hehe lol ya I know I'm weird but I think all my Soundwave lovers will enjoy this story! ;) **

**Me no own Transformers! **

* * *

Soundwave was in his quarters lost in his thoughts. He was **supposed **to be typing up a reporter from the last battle with the AutoBots. But what he was thinking about was far more important than some lousy report.

He had been thinking like this for about 3 or 4 hours now...and didn't show any signs of stopping. But what wa. He thinking about you ask? Well, that's simple, a femme.** His **femme. She was perfect in every way. He flipped through his memory banks and found a picture of her. Like 99.9% of all the other mechs, Soundwave was attracted to her for her appearance. I know this sounds very uncharacteristic of Soundwave, he's supposed to feel all these beautiful emotions that he keeptoto himself. But let me finish. She stood out from all the other femmes, like a red rose in a field of white flowers. How? Her paint caught his optics first. She was a beautiful snowy white. She just seemed to glisten in even the darkest rooms. But that's not the only thing that makes her beautiful. Her optics were another thing of wonder. Behind the baby blue visor she wore were beautiful, emerald green optics. Yes green. And he was the only one that knew, besides her creators. Before the war they shared an apartment together, and when they were home he would make her take her visor off so that he could marvel at her unique optic color, and how they amazingly stood out agaitat her white paint.

He also fell in live with her when he got to know her. I know this sounds like an exaggeration, but this femme, correction **his **femme, was truly beautiful inside and out. Just spending time with her made his day, one to never forget.

Now when you think of Spundwave you probably think intelligent. And that he probably has an exact answer to everything. But, your wrong. If you asked Soundwave how much he loved his femme...couldn't come up twitch an answer. Well, one he thought was the truth. He would tell people he loved her from Cyberton to the end of space and back infinity times, but that didn't feel like enough for him. He truly loved her. Well they were spark mates. But his love her was endless. Of course here I am going on and on about this femme and you don't even know her name.

Astrolyte.

* * *

_**I know it was short :( I'm so ashamed. But I thought it had lots of good detail in it. Sooo review? I promise the next chapter will be a whhhoooolllleeeee lot longer. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is my next chapter! But you are being warned there is s some touching in this chapter! Soo enjoy ;)**

* * *

Soundwave was broken from his thoughts when he got a comm from Megatron. -Soundwave, report to the control room.- Megatron's voice boomed over his comm Link. He sighed and rose from his seat. He left his quarters and headed to the control room. He reached the room and was about to enter, when he heard a voice inside the room. A very familiar voice. Keeping his composure he entered the room calmly. There she was. Still looking as beautiful as the first time he saw her. She smiled at him. "Hello, Soundwave." She said, in what on Earth would be a British accent. Oh how he lived to hear her talk. "You know Soundwave?" Megatron asked interrupting their little staring contest. "Affirmative." Soundwave answered. "Well, then I guess i won't have to introduce you two." Megatron began glancing between the two. "Soundwave, show Astrolyte around the base and to her quarters." Megatron finished. Soundwave gave a sharp nod and Astrolyte followed him out of the room and down the hall. When they turned a corner Soundwave stopped and faced her. "Query: What is Astrolyte doing here? Statement: Astrolyte was to stay on Cybertron where Soundwave would return." He said to her. She looked at him, seeming to be able to see through his visor. She then looked at the floor "You know I hate it when you talk like that. Maybe we should talk somewhere other than the hallway?" She said. "Afir-I mean yes." Soundwave answered. He led her down the hall to his private quarters.

When the two renters Spundwave's quarters he found himself being hugged. He immediately hugged her back. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to leave! I was forced! One day all these Decepticons burst into the apartment. They held me down and told me to pick a side, and pick wisely. So I obviously chose the decepticons." Astrolyte said crying into her a spark mate. Soundwave thought for a minute then retracted his masks and pulled Astrolyte into a kiss. Astrolyte then felt something nuzzle her leg. She looked down and saw Ravage. Then before she could even flicker an optic all of the cassets were hugging her happily. "Awww I missed you guys soo much!" Astrolyte exclaimed. Soundwave chuckled at his cassets and pulled his lover close for another kiss. -Soundwave! Report to the control room!- Starscream screeched over his comm. Soundwabe gave Astrolyte an apologetic look. She gave a smile in return. "I'll go to the rec room." She said. Soundwave nodded and sent her a map of the base so she didn't get lost. He then snapped his mask back in place and left.

Astrolyte was walking through the hallway heading towards the rec room. Or she hoped the rec room was this way. While walking down the hall she passed by MotorMaster. "Why hello there beautiful. Where are you going? My rooms that way." He said pointing in the opposite direction. "Umm, I'm going to the rec room." Astrolyte answered trying to step around the huge mech. Motormaster stopped her from leaving. "Why are you in such a hurry?" he then asked. "Uh. Because I'm waiting for Soundwave to return.." she said pushing past him and running down the hall.

She found the door to the rec roomand entered. She didn't recognize any one but two bots in the back at a table. "Hello boys. Nice to see you again." Astrolyte said approaching the two. It was Thundercracker and Skywarp."Astrolyte? What are you doing here?!" Skywarp asked smiling At her. "I'm the new team memeber." she said sounding very unenthusiastic. " Are you one of the neutrals that was forced?" TC asked quietly. She nodded. Then the doors opened and Soundwave walked in. He motioned for her to follow him. "I'll talk to you guys later." Astrolyte said her visor flickering in place of a wink. In the hallway she followed Soundwave back to his quarters. He opened the door and they entered. "Where did you go?" Astrolyte asked. "Megatron. He thinks there is something between usWhee can't find out we're bonded." Soundwave said. "Soooo our love is like a secret?" Astrolythe asked while taking off her visor. Soundwave nodded. "Well that makes being bonded even more exciting. Don't you think?" Astrolyte said pushing Soundwave to lay down and straddling his hips. "Yes." Soundwave answered placing his hands on her waist and fret retracting his mask. Astrolyte smirked and leaned down to kiss him. After a few seconds she broke the kiss and started kissing down his neck, every few kisses she stopped and used her tounge to play with the sensitive wires she new were there. Soundwave traced his hands down her back and played in her tramsformation seams. When Astrolyte felt Soundwaves body start to heat up she slowly moved her hand down to his panel. Then she began lightly tracing the buttons there, this action she knew would earn her a moan. And that's exactly what she got. Soundwave let out a low moan and wanted to keep it even. So he pushed his fingers deeper into her seams. Just before he could reach her sensitive wires Astrolyte stopped his hands and stood up. She put her visor back on and looked to Soundwave who was staring at her in disappointment. Pulling him up from the berth she planted a soft, but passionate kiss on ships lips. When she pulled back Soundwave made a small whine of disappointment. "Show me to my room?" Astrolyte whispered only centimeters from his audio's, sending a shiver down his body. He nodded, intertwined their fingers, put his mask back, and they exited his room.

They reached Astrolytes room, which was right around the corner. 'Close enough for her to sneak back, incase we were to do anything' Soundwave thought to himself and smirked behind his mask, getting hotter with each thought of what he wanted to do with her. To hear her voice screaming his name in overload. He snapped back to reality when Astrolyte spoke, "Soundwave? What's my pass code?" "Your pass code is 76474." He answered. She typed in the code an the door slid open. "Goodnight." She whispered hugging him. "Goodnight. My love." he whispered back. he turned and left back to his room once Astrolyte was in her room and the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Here** is the next chapter for you Soundwave lovers! :D **

**WARNING!: in this chapter there are flashbacks of a tramatic past! character deaths! **

* * *

The next morning Astrolyte was awakened with a comm. -Astrolyte, Megatron wishes to see you in the control room.- Soundwave said to her. -On my way.- she replied sleepily. She got up and headed out of her quarters, only to run into someone, Thundercracker. "Oh I'm so sorry Thundercracker!" Astrolyte apologized. TC chuckled "It's alright. Where are you headed in such a hurry anyway?" "Megatron wants to see me, gotta go! I'll talk to you later!" she said running down the hall way. "Control rooms the other way!" TC called after her smiling. She stopped and turned the other way running past him. "I knew that!" She laughed.

She reached the control room and the door opened. Megatron was sitting on his throne with, Startscream on the left and Soundwave on the right. He tossed a datapad he had been reading towards her. It slid on the floor and stopped at her pedes. She picked it up and gasped. "H-how did you find out?" Astrolyte stuttered. "Well, my dear I had Startscream do some research on you. That is what he found. You could be of great assistance to my team. With two spies, you and Soundwave, I will be unstoppable." Megatron said. "I-I can't. I can't be a spy for you. To many things have happened in the past, things I don't want repeated." Astrolyte answered fighting back tears. Megatron rose from his throne and walked towards her. He stood in front of her, close enough for them to feel the others vents expelling air. Megatron growled "You listen to me femme, your still alive because of your history being a spy. You have until noon to make you decision. I suggest you comply." Behind him Soundwave and Starscream were tense and ready to pounce incase Megatron were to try and hit her. Astrolyte nodded "I'll have my answer by noon." Megatron smiled. "Good. Now, everyone out!" he roared. Astrolyte turned and scurried out of the room.

"Astrolyte! Wait!" A voice called out behind her. She stopped and turned, it was Starscream. He and Soundwave we walking towards her. "Soundwave: suggest Astrolyte complies with Megatrons demands. Soundwave: needs Astrolyte." Soundwave said. Astrolyte stood there shocked that Soundwave said he needed her in front of Starscream. "I already know. I researched you remember, don't worry, I didn't tell Megatron." Starscream reassured. Astrolytes doorwings twitched slightly and she expelled a shaky breath. "I-I can't be a spy." she stuttered. "C'mon you two." Startscream said leading the way down the hall.

* * *

** Astrolyte's POV**

**W**hile walking down the hallway with Startscream and Soundwave, I couldn't help but think about my past. My past as a spy, actually I was an assasain.

'No. Don't, I can't bring the past back. It's too dangerous. I retired for a reason. Soundwave, He can't get hurt because of me.' I thought. I guess Soundwave was reading my mind, or he was feeling all my emotions through our bond, because I was immediatly filled with love, comfort, and slight confusion. I glanced at him behing my visor, of course he was looking straight ahead not paying me any mind. Outwardly that is, in the bond I could feel him fighting the urge to ask me about a million qustions. The edges of my doorwings twitched slightly in amusement at Soundwave asking a million questions like a sparkling. ::;I'm not amused. This is very serious, you may be a femme, but Megatron _will _terminate you. Starscream is taking us to his quarters to speak about this situation. You **_will_** tell us what happened in the past to make you retire, I don't know why you didn't tell me, or how you hid those memories when we spark bonded for the first time. I just want to help. Please.::; Soundwave said sternly but the sternlyness faded into pleading at the end. 'He really cares. All he wants to is protect me.' I thought. "Astrolyte! Primus femme, pay attention would you! We're trying to keep you alive!" Startscream barked pulling her into his room that he seemed to be shared with his trine. _  
_

"Sorry." I muttered. I was pulled back, and found myself sitting on a berth next to Soundwave. "Astrolyte: should start talking immediately. Start from the beginning. You have approximately 3 1/2 hours until noon." Soundwave informed. I felt Starscream sit next to me and I exhaled. "Ok. Well, the beginning would be 30 vorns ago. (2,490 years). I was young, around 13,000. My parents were never really around so I was all alone. Wandering the street one day I met another bot, not much older than me."

**Flashback:**

"Hey femme, what are you doing wandering around all alone?" The mech asked. "I'm old enough now! I can wander if I wanna!" I snapped, my visor dimming slightly getting ready to attack if he tried anything. "Hey there, take it easy. I'm not gonna hurt you. I run a secret agency, you look like a tough little femme. Can we talk over some energon? My treat?" He said, his voice was very deep and calming, I trusted him. I nodded and he lead the way to a little energon shop.

"So what kind of agency you runnin'?" I asked sipping my energon slowly. We sat at the very back of the shop, me sitting across from him. He smirked slightly "A secret one. If you are interested, you will be trained as an assassin. An assassin that only terminated the bad bots out there in the world. You could be one of the best." he said his voice in a low whisper. Clearly the job this guy had was very serious, and I was interested. "How many people are already in it?" I asked next. "Only a few are needed. Currently I have 2 other assassins'. None of them are like you though, what are you anyway. Praxian? Seeker? What?" He replied. My optics narrowed at him "Actually I'm a mix. Praxian and Kaonian." His smirked exploded into a full out grin. "Excellent. Are you interested?" He rumbled in his baritone voice. I thought for a moment an matched his grin. "Very." I answered.

* * *

** (Pause flashback)**

I laughed slightly at remembering my childhood. "Primus, I was a little pit-spawned fragger when I was younger. I was always getting into trouble. Mostly for defending other younglings or myself. I always found myself defend this pair of twins though. Their designations were..uh...Ssss..oh! Sideswipe and Sunstreaker! Those two were always in trouble. Yeah..but they had my back in some occasions too." I told the two mechs sitting next to me. "No. Those two are pit-spawned fraggers. They fight on the Autobot side and do this awful thing they came up with called-" Starscream was interrupted by me. "Jet Judo? Yeah, we might have invented that together." I said sheepishly. I then laughed at the shocked face of Starscream staring at me. "W-what?! Why would you creat such a thing!?" he screeched. "Because where we lived older seekerlings picked on us. But we could never finish fighting them because they always flew away. So we came up with a tactic to fight them in the air. One of us would jump them in the air while the other two waited on the ground incase the one in the air fell, or brought the seeker down." I replied calmly fighting to hold back the smug grin. "Just continue with the story." Starscream huffed. I started my story again ** "**after training for like a millinea I actually did become the best. But the downside was, when I did become the best...I had to leave my home. I couldn't tell anybody where I was going. Which wasn't a problem, all the younglings were scared of me and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had left to be gladiators. So all I had to do was wait till my creators were gone and leave."

* * *

**(Continue of Flashback)**

"You ready?" The mech in charge of the agency, I learned his name was Hooper, asked me as I exited my house. I nodded in return. After that the two of us headed off to the hidden base.

A few years later, I really was the best. Never failed a mission. Unstoppable. But of course the war was starting to pick up.

"Team: Superior, report to the main hangar." Hooper's assistant, named Star, called over the intercom. Me and my team headed to the room. "There is a mission we need you to go on. A very dangerous one...Astrolyte...I'm so sorry." Hooper started. "What? What is it." I asked. "Your creators...were captured." Hooper told me sadly. "Well, why are we just standing here! Lets go!" I yelled at my team. We suited up and headed to save my creators.

We reached the building and scanned the area for guards. None were found. We proceeded forwards. "Alright. I'm not picking up any guards on mu scanners." Zena informed me. "Still proceed with cation. They may be masking their energy signatures." I told them. With understanding nods we entered the building. We were not expecting what happened. Before every mission we always told each other 'expect the unexpected.' But this, this was really unexpected. Cyber-dragons swarmed around us. After every few sweep by's a dragon would take one of my team mates. Zena:gone, Aurra: gone, Skyrage: gone, Stormfire: gone. I found myself all alone. Then i was knocked unconscious.

I woke up and found myself chained to a wall. I looked forward and saw my team and creators badly beaten, leaking energon, and tied to chairs. "Sire?" I cried out. His black and vibrant green form stirred and he looked up at me. "Astrolyte? Princess, were have you been sweetspark!? Carrier and I have been worried sick about you!" he cried out. The others stirred and onlined. "Guys, I'm so sorry. We're all gonna die because of me." I whispered softly. "No. We're going to get out of here Astrolyte." carrier told me. Loud clicks and whirs were heard and a giant glass cube emerged around my friends and family. A deep chuckle reverberated through the room "Prepare to watch you family and friends offline, Astrolyte. Then after their gone, you will soon follow." "No! Please! Don't hurt them! Take only me!" I yelled trying to negotiate with the mech. He only chuckled.

The glass box my family and team were in started to fill with a dark purple gas. Dark energon. I gasped "No! Sire! Carrier!" Tears were spilling out of my eyes as I screamed and struggled to try and save them. "Astrolyte. Please. Do not cry for us. You are stronger than this, my love." Carrier told me. Growing up with two mech creators taught me to be strong, not to cry for lost things. But this time I couldn't fight the tears. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I never should have left! Please don't leave me! I need you all!" I cried as they started to become less visible in the gas. I began hysterically crying thinking all hope was lost. Then, the wall was exploded. Hooper an the rest of the assassins were there in the hole, here to save us. Several of them ran over to save me but I yelled at them to save the others trapped in the glass cube instead. I heard the glass break and what sounded like a huge vacuum. Then I blacked out again.

**End of Flashback:**

"I woke up in an alley. I don't know how many solar cycles it had been, but I had an aching feeling in my spark that I was alone. I was really hopping I had just fallen asleep in an alley, and was going to go home and find my creators, then play with Sides' and Sunny. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. So I left the alley, and a few orns later, I met Soundwave." I finished my story tears almost pouring down my face. Soundwave hugged me. "What happened to your creators? Did they offline? Because there is a possible chance they are still online." Starscream asked me. "I-I don't know." I said sniffling into Soundwave.

Soundwave wiped my tears off my face and rose from the berth. "ETA:3 minutes until noon." Soundwave said. I sighed and rose along with Starscream, and the three of us left the command trines quarters and headed to speak with Megatron. Walking down the hallway, I came to my decision.

We reached the door and Soundwave pinged it open. "Ah, Astrolyte, have you come with your answer?" Megatron asked me. I looked at Soundwave then at Starscream. I sighed and looked to Megatron. "My answer is,-"

* * *

**_ DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! MWHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so mean to you guys huh!? Hehe you don't know what her answer will be! You'll have to wait for the next chapter! XD don't worry though..i'll have it posted in the next few days! Stay patient my friends! ;) _**

**_Review please? C;_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaaaaccckkkk! :D Not much to say up here in my little author notes...but I am sorry I hadn't updated this story sooner. **

**WARNING: There is some mature content in this chapter! You are being warned now! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My answer is...yes. I will be a spy for you." Astrolyte answered. Megatron smiled wickedly. "Good." He replied. Astrolyte nodded and left the room with Soundwave.

"I need to get some energon. I haven't had any today." Astrolyte said. Soundwave just kept walking, but he turned into the rec room.

They entered the rec room and immediately Soundwave walked over to the energon dispenser and got her a cube of energon. :•:Come with me.:•: Soundwave said over the bond while exiting the room. Astrolyte sighed internally knowing she was in for a talk with Soundwave.

Soundwave led Astrolyte down to her room, typed in the code and entered. Astrolyte entered behind him looking like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. She walked over and sat on her berth staring into her energon cube. Soundwave sat next to her and sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Astrolyte apologized. After a few moments of silence Soundwave answered, "I' not going to lie, I'm a little disappointed you hid your past from me." Feeling the sea of disappointment wash over her from Soundwave, Astrolyte nodded once still not making eye contact with him. "I understand. It wasn't right to hide that from you." she breathed shakily.

"I still love you though. And always will. You had your reasons why not to show me. And I understand and respect that. You weren't ready to tell me yet, and probably would have when you were ready." He said hugging her. Retracting his mask Soundwave kissed her forehelm gently. "I still feel bad about it." She mumbled. Not wanting energon anymore Astrolyte set her cube down on the berth side table.

Soundwave turned her face up to his an kissed her passionately. "Why don't you show me now?" He mumbled into the kiss resting his hands in her waist. Astrolyte smiled softly and layed on her back not breaking the kiss either, her doorwings pressed to the berth comfortably. Soundwave climbed on top of her strattling her hips, one hand on the berth holding him up for support, the other rubbing up and down her thigh. Finally breaking the kiss Soundwave spoke, "It's been too long since we've interfaced." "You worried you can't handle it Sounders?" Astrolyte teased. "No, it's **_you_**i'm worried about." he teased back with a smirk. Astrolyte smiled and pulled him down for another kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist and rubbing their interface panels together. Soundwave shuddering at the contact.

His body rapidly starting to heat up, Soundwave tugged at a sensitive wire in Astrolyte's waist seams, making her gasp. He then took this chance and slipped his glossa inside her mouth, reclaiming it for himself. Moaning when her bond mates glossa entered her mouth Astrolyte arched up into him. Holding together as much self control as he could Soundwave ground his extremely hot panel against Astrolyte's. Holding back another moan Astrolyte moved her legs from Soundwave's waist and put them on the berth, her knees bent. She then started nipping and kissing along Soundwaves neck. In return Soundwave tilted his helm back giving her more access. "Uuuuhhnnnn...Astrolyte!" He moaned. "Hmm, did you want something Soundwave?" Astrolyte whispered in his audios. "Please. l'll have to leave for duty soon." Soundwave replied opening his interface panel with a click. Astrolyte sighed with dissapointment, but opened her panel as well.

* * *

Astrolyte woke up the next morning, but found herself alone. She sat up and smiled when she found an energon cube with a note attached to it. It read: 'Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. Thank you for showing me your past. I love you.

-Soundwave' She smiled more after she read it and stood up. "Ugh. I need a wash." She mumbled to herself and walked into her wash racks.

After washing off all of the dried fluids from last night Astrolyte exited her wash racks and drank her cube of energon. :•:You're up.:•: Soundwave said over their bond. :•:Yes, where are you?:•: she asked him. :•:In the monitor room.:•: he answered. :•:On my way.:•: Astrolyte said before leaving her room and heading to the monitor room. She entered the monitor room a few minutes later.

Soundwave looked up from the monitor he was looking at and smiled behind his mask. Astrolyte smiled in greeting and took a seat in a chair next to him. "How did you sleep?" he asked. Astrolyte shrugged, "Fine." Soundwave nodded. They then sat there in silence watching the monitors and enjoying each others company. When Astrolyte felt something weird in her spark. Shrugging it off she continued watching the monitors with Soundwave.

Later the door opened and Skywarp skipped in, Thundercracker walking behind him. "Hiya guys!" Skywarp greeted. "Heya 'Warp! Whats goin' on?" Astrolyte greeted "Oh, nothin' much. Me and TC are gonna watch a movie later if you guys wanna come!?" Skywarp invited. Astrolyte looked at Soundwave, who stiffly nodded once in approval not taking his optics off the screen. "That sounds great! What time, and what movie?" Astrolyte agreed. "Great! Tonight around 8:00. And we're watching this movie called, **Jurassic** **Park, **it's about dinosaurs!" the seeker answered. "What are...dina-dino-dinosaurs?" Astrolyte asked. "They were giant organics from long ago, before the humans. There were different kinds, carnivores, or meat/flesh eaters, herbivores, plant/vegetation eaters, and omnivores, plant and meat eaters." Thundercracker explained. "Oh. That sounds cool! I can't-I-I need to go see Knock Out." Astrolyte said. She then got up and raced out of the room, leaving the three mechs worried and confused.

"Knock Out?" Astrolyte called out entering the MedBay. "What?" Knock Out asked sounding annoyed. "Uhh. Um, ever since I woke up this morning, I've been feeling this weird thing in my spark." She told him. :•: Are you alright?:•: Soundwave asked over the bond. :•: Yeah, fine. I just remembered I still needed to get a check up.:•: She answered but received no reply, just an internal nod from him. "Well, lets have a look." Knock Out said motioning for her to open her spark chamber. She complied and her chest plates slid open revealing her glowing, blue, spark. She felt the slight tingles of Knock Out scanned her spark, and watched anxiously as his optics dimmed to check the scan results.

"Ok, Astrolyte. It appears that you...are sparked. With...Soundwave being the sire. The sparkling has just attached to your spark. So it has only been there a few hours. Meaning you spark bonded with him last night. The more noticeable side effects wont emerge until about 2 or 3 weeks." Knock Out informerd her. "S-s-sparked. As in I'm going to have a sparkling?" She asked baffled. Knock Out nodded. "Congratulations." He said. Astrolyte just sat there rubbing her spark chamber. "I'm sparked." She whispered.

* * *

_**There we go! I know this chapter was short. and I apologize. **_

_**Review please? **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Eeeeeeeppp! Don't kill me! I'm sorry! i'm sorry! I know i've been writing other stories instead of updating for my transformers people! And I appologize! So here is a make up chapter and i'm setting reminders on my phone to tell me when to work on my stories so I can keep you guys happy and not wanting to kill me! **

* * *

I entered Soundwave's room to find him at his computer. When the door closed he turned and walked over to me. "Are you okay?" He asked with worry in his voice. "Ummm. I need to tell you something...I have a-a-a small virus!" I blurted. Frag. He's never gonna fall for that. "Ok. Now tell me the truth. Or I can get information out of Knock Out." He said. I stared at him, not saying a word. I felt his eyes staring into me. "Well, if you won't tell me.." He said turning and leaving the room. I felt my spark beat increase dramatically. I raced out of the room.

(Soundwave's POV)

Astrolyte certainly isn't fine. And she's hiding something...and I don't know what. I've never read her mind..but if she doesn't tell me...I might have to. I'm just really worried about her, what if she's going to offline in a few weeks or something!?  
I walked into the med bay and saw Knock Out tinkering with something. "Hello Soundwave. I figured you'd be here soon." He said turning to face me. He had what looked like a pained expression in his face. "Whats wrong with Astrolyte?" I asked sternly. He was going to tell me weather he liked it or not. He sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "I told her she's sparked. But...it's something else. I'm not exactly sure what though. The best thing I can say to do is..." He paused. "Go to the Autobot's medic." I finished. He looked at me and nodded. I nodded sharply and left the med bay.

I entered my room and walked over to my computer. I was about to call the Autobot's when I noticed Astrolyte wasn't there, and something weird was going on with her spark.

I ran out of the room, and followed her spark signature. I came to a storage room with the door cracked open. I opened it and what I saw made a small sob escape my throat.

Astrolyte was laying on the floor motionless, while energon slowly trickled out of her mouth. Her visor was shattered and her beautiful green optics were scarily dim. I moved closer and noticed her spark chamber was opened. Her spark was a faint blue color, it was also getting fainter in our bond. I quickly scooped her into my arms and ran out if the room. -Thundercracker! Skywarp! Meet me on the platform, NOW!- I yelled over the comm link. I reached the platform and saw them already there. They looked at Astrolyte and their optics widened with horror. "Autobot Base. Got it." Skywarp said before I could say anything. He moved closer to me and in a flash teleported us to the Autobot Base.

He of course brought us right outside signaling the alarms to go off. Pretty soon the Autobot warriors, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, were standing in front of us their guns out. Next came Optimus, Prowl and Jazz. "Why are you here?" Optimus asked. "Are you blind! I need your medic! Hurry!" I yelled holding Astrolyte so they could see her. "How do we know this isn't a trap?" Sunstreaker growled. Before anyone could answer their medic appeared. "Back off! I just got done speaking with Knock Out! I need her in my med bay NOW!" He yelled shoving everyone a side. I ran over with Astrolyte in my arms. "Follow me." He said running into the base. I ran after him.  
We reached the med bay and I laid her on a berth. I stepped back against the wall as Ratchet, their medic, got to work. A few moments later the door burst open and Thundercracker, Skywarp, Optimus, and Prowl walked in. Optimus walked over to me. "Soundwave, may I speak with you?" Optimus asked. I looked at him, then back at Astrolyte. "Okay." I said.

He lead me down the hallway to his office. Once inside, he sat down behind his desk and I took a seat in front of him. "What happened Soundwave?" He asked. "Astrolyte...is my bond mate. She was forced to join the Decepticons a few days ago. This morning she went to Knock Out, and I guess he said she was sparked. But when I went to talk to him, he said it was something else and I needed to come see your medic. I was going to call but I felt something wrong in our bond. I found her in a storage room motionless and...and...she looked...offline. Optmius. Will she be ok?!" I asked. "I-I-I can't say Soundwave. I'm honestly shocked. I never expected you to be bonded. You clearly care for her a lot, and I'm assuming Megatron doesn't know of your bondage?"

I nodded. "Go Soundwave. Go be with her." He said. With that I left his office and re-entered the med bay.  
When I got in there Astrolyte was hooked up to all these different machines, and Ratchet was leaning over her open spark chamber. I took a seat in a chair next to my two seeker friends and waited.


End file.
